Black Sheep
by EnemyField
Summary: Hinata is known as the black sheep of the Hyuuga family. In her father's eyes she lacks intellect, personality, and talent. To escape from it all, she goes to the beach for a few hours of peace. In the midst of this pain and endurance, a blond-haired surfer hears her crying. What happens next? AU/Oneshot


**Black Sheep**

I walked down the hallways of Konoha University thinking of nothing in particular. But that's because nothing in particular interested me. I heard some people whisper, "Did you hear? They say the heir of Hyuuga Enterprises has changed to Hyuuga Hanabi!"

"Eeeeh? Isn't she the younger one, though? What happened to the older one?"

"Well, they say…"

The person trailed off as I approached. It was always like this. At home, at school, everyone was talking about it: the failure, the black sheep of the Hyuuga family, me. Frankly, I felt like bashing their skulls in, but of course, I was shy, timid, afraid of my own shadow. I was useless. I continued walking down the halls.

"Hinata!" A familiar voice yelled. I turned around and saw Tenten running towards me. "I finally found you! We've been looking for you all day." She linked her arm in mine. "The others are in the cafeteria. Let's go!" "H-H-Hai!" I said, shocked. Tenten was my best friend and the exact opposite of me. She was an outgoing tomboy who oozed confidence. The only person who that confidence didn't rub off on was me.

She slammed open the cafeteria door and led me to a table where my other friends, Sakura and Ino were sitting. "There you are!" Ino bellowed. "We've been looking for you all over!" I sat down. Tenten gave me a chocolate pudding. "Eat up. We bought it especially for you." I smiled. "Thank you." But then I frowned. They were acting weird. "What's the occasion?" I asked suspiciously, eyeing them all. They all smiled. "Can't we buy a pudding for our pal once in a while?" Sakura asked smiling. Then her right eye started twitching. "Speak up." I said flatly, pointing to her eye. They all sighed. "We heard, okay. People in our Med Ed class wouldn't stop talking about it." Sakura muttered. "But Tenten gave them a good thrashing!" Ino sang, pointing at Tenten with her thumb.

I opened the chocolate pudding and started eating. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tenten asked. "We're always there to hear you out." I looked up at them and smiled. "You know, I'm actually very glad. Who wants to run a boring old corporation anyways, right? Hanabi's totally cut out for the job!" After looking at me skeptically, they all smiled. "We're glad it hasn't affected you." Tenten grinned, patting me on the back. We chattered about our classes while I devoured my pudding. Soon, it was time to go home.

"Man, I really wish your dad would give you a motorcycle like he did to Hanabi," Tenten muttered as we walked outside. "You could totally get back home more easily." I sighed. "He was going to give me a car, but I told him to forget it. I don't think I deserve something like that." Ino thumped me on the back. "Where's your self-esteem, girl?" She grinned and we all started chuckling. Since they all lived really close to the university, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten walked back home. I had to take the metro.

I bought my ticket and got on a subway. But instead of going home, I went in the opposite direction: to the beach. I got off the subway and went on the next one. The beach was on a different line from the university. On the next subway, I noticed that a pregnant woman had nowhere to sit. I immediately got up and offered her my seat. "P-Please take my seat! You need it more than I do!" I said. The woman looked shocked, but then she smiled. "Thank you dear," she said sitting down. I smiled back.

As soon as the subway reached my stop, I got off and walked straight ahead to the beach. I turned left and went further away from civilization to a quiet spot. _My spot._ I threw my bag down, sank to my knees, and burst into tears. All the pain I kept inside of me throughout the day, I let out. I couldn't contain it any longer.

XxXx

"_Everyone, I have an announcement to make," Father said, standing up. It was dinnertime and all the Hyuugas were gathered in the dining hall. Hanabi stopped arguing with the kids in the next table and exchanged confused glaces with me. "This is about the heir of the company," father continued. "The heir will be Hanabi." The whole room grew silent. I dropped my spoon and the clanging on the ground seemed to be as loud as thunder. Then everyone started murmuring. "What about Hinata? Isn't she the older one? Doesn't the heir have to be the older one?" Father raised his arms and the hall grew silent again. "I know what you are all saying, but the heir of the company has to be smart, have talent, and an all-rounded personality. All of these are traits Hanabi possesses and Hinata lacks." The hall grew silent again. _To father, I don't have talent, intellect, or a personality? _I clenched my wrists_. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Hinata._ Hanabi touched my arm. "Onee-chan," she whispered. I grabbed her hand, looked her in the eye and smiled. "You have to be strong and work hard, Hanabi." I said. "The responsibility is yours now. Work hard." I stood up, looked father directly in the eye, and started clapping. The rest of the family followed. _

XxXx

"Whoa! You're a girl!" Someone exclaimed. I immediately got up and wiped my eyes. A blond-haired guy about my age was looking at me. He was soaked and was only wearing orange swim trunks with red swirls on them and he was holding a matching surfboard. "I heard some noise, so I came to check it out," he continued, feeling like he owed an explanation. "I didn't think anyone else knew about this pla–, WHOA! Are you crying?" At this, more tears started dripping down my face.

The guy became totally mortified. "OH! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm sorry! Don't cry!" He dropped his surfboard and his arms were out as if he was trying to prevent something from falling. I wiped my tears away. "N-n-no, it's not your fault." I croaked. I sank back into the sand and looked at the ground. I expected the guy to shrug and go away, but to my surprise he sat down next to me. "Tell me about it." One look into his blue eyes and I was telling him everything. I couldn't control myself; it all just came out. "My father thinks I'm useless. He says I have no talent, personality, or intellect and I'm actually starting to believe him." I told him about Hanabi and the company and the rest of the family. Halfway through it all, I started crying again.

When I finished, the guy stretched his arms out. "Come here." Even though I was extremely sad, my face turned the color of a tomato. "W-W-W-W-Why?" I croaked. He grinned. "Hugs always make me feel better." Before I could say anything, he moved over and wrapped me in his arms. The guy was surprisingly warm, even though he was dripping wet. "I don't know how it helps, but I guess having someone to hug gets rid of some of the pain," he said.

He let go of me. "What's your name?" he asked, grinning. My face turned redder. "H-H-Hinata." I muttered. "Naruto at your service," he said, extending his hand. I nervously shook it. I sank back down and looked at the ground. "I'm pathetic," I muttered, drawing circles in the sand with my fingers. "I can't talk about my problems with my friends who I've known for years and here I am spilling my entire history to a complete stranger." Naruto started laughing. "Well it is weird." He yawned, leaning back on his arms and looking up at the sky. Then he looked at me. "But it made you feel better, right?" I looked at him. Then I nodded.

I looked at my watch. 8:54pm. "Huh? How'd it get so late?" I cried. "My dad's going to kill me!" I rummaged through my bag and pulled out my phone. 19 missed calls. "I'm screwed!" I cried. Naruto started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked meekly. "You looked like a crazy monkey!" he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Well I'm glad I made you laugh." I said, flatly. I got up and put my bag on. Naruto got up too. "Hinata, will I see you tomorrow?" he asked. I shrugged. "Thank you for helping me out." I said, and then I started walking. "I surf here everyday!" He called out after me. I turned around and looked at him. "Just letting you know." He said, grinning sheepishly. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Hina-chan!" I smiled and walked to the station.

XxXx

I opened the door of the mansion as quietly as I could and creeped up the stairs. I looked left and right. The coast was clear. I tiptoed into my room and closed the door behind me. Only to see my father sitting on my bed. _Damn. _"F-f-f-f-father!" I exclaimed, shocked. "Hinata, why are you home so late? As I recall, we were to have a family meeting today at 7." I closed my eyes. With everything that happened, I had forgotten all about the family meeting we were supposed to have. "Do you have any excuses, young lady?" _Yes! You!_ "No, father." I looked at the floor. He got up and started walking to the door. "Make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, shutting the door behind him.

XxXx

The next morning I got up super early to make breakfast for father. I wanted to make it up to him for forgetting the family meeting. "What should I make him?" I thought aloud. "What is his favorite breakfast?" _French toast with berry compote! _Of course! It was something he used to eat everyday when my mom was still alive. I walked into the kitchen and started preparing. When I was done, I walked out and saw father sitting and reading the newspaper. He folded his newspaper and put it away. "Father, I made breakfast for you!" I exclaimed. He looked shocked as I placed the french toast and berry compote in front of him. "I woke up extra early for this." I added. Father took a bite and smiled. "It tastes just like your mother's." I beamed. I sat down and watched as he finished it. "Thank you, Hinata." He patted me on the head, grabbed his briefcase, and said, "If only you were this good at business." Then he left.

I sat there for what seemed like forever going over father's words. Though he probably didn't mean it, they cut through my skin like knives and pierced my heart. After some time, Hanabi walked in. The moment I saw her, I felt like bursting into tears. _Don't cry Hinata, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry._ I took a deep breath and smiled. "I made breakfast Hanabi!" I said. I went to the kitchen and piled some french toast and berry compote onto a plate and put it in front of her.

Hanabi stared at it for a second, then took out her phone and snapped a picture of it. Then another. And another. Before I knew it, she was rotating around the plate taking pictures of her breakfast. "H-Hanabi, what are you doing?" I asked, weirded out. She looked up at me, eyes huge. "This thing looks gorgeous!" She took a bite. "It tastes even better! Wait till I show all my friends your food!" She finished the rest in a few bites. "You have talent for this!" She exclaimed. Then she grabbed her bag and left.

I got up and went to the kitchen. I watched the tap drip for a few seconds. Pat. Pat. Pat. Pat. Then I ran out the door.

XxXx

Bounding out of the metro, I sprinted towards my spot at the beach. _Forget school, forget education, forget it all! _I threw my bag down and grabbed a stick nearby. I thrust the stick in the sand and started drawing deep jagged lines. I took some nearby rocks and dumped them around the jagged lines. I stopped, took a deep breath then screamed as loud as I possibly could. "Damn it all!" I bellowed. "No matter what I do, it's never enough for him!" I took fistfuls of sand and started throwing them around. "Damn it!"

"Hinata?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around and saw Naruto with a concerned look on his face. I had forgotten all about him. "N-N-Naruto-kun." I replied, then I burst into tears. "I don't know how much longer I can do this!" I wailed. "I keep trying to make it up to father, but he never sees me for me! All he sees is the black sheep of the Hyuuga family!" I grabbed a round stone and threw it. I grabbed another and threw that. And another. And another. And another.

I grabbed a sharp, grey rock and was about to throw that one too, when Naruto grabbed my hand. "Enough." He said. He pried the rock away from my fingers and dropped it on the ground. "You have to talk to your dad." I shook my head. "I-I'm n-n-not brave enough." Hot tears slid down my cheeks and onto the sand. Naruto lifted my head until I was looking him in the eye. "Then talk to him when you're brave enough. But for now, I'll be your pillow to cry on. I'll help you build your courage." He grinned and wiped away my tears. "Everyone needs someone to let it out on."

I smiled too, I couldn't help it. "Thank you Naruto-kun." He started scratching the back of his neck. "Not at all Hina-chan! I'm glad you came, though I wasn't expecting you to come so early." I looked at the ground. "Yeah, I kind of… skipped…" I started drawing circles in the sand with my foot. Speaking of which, wasn't Naruto skipping too? "Aren't you supposed to be in university too?" I asked skeptically. Naruto laughed heartily. "Yeah, I kind of skipped." He said, mimicking me. I chuckled a bit. "Okay, okay."

Naruto put his surfboard down and plopped down. I sat next to him. "You know what I could do with right now?" He asked. "A nice dessert." I smiled. "Would french toast and berry compote do?" I asked, pulling a plastic box out of my bag. I had packed some beforehand because I made way too much. Naruto's eyes widened. "YOU MADE THAT?" He asked, his voice becoming an octave higher. "I think I'm in love!" He grabbed the box from me and started eating. "This is amazing!"

When he was done, Naruto sighed and lay down. "That hit the spot! I think I'm going to take a nap now." He closed his eyes and started snoring almost immediately. I smiled. _How I wish I could be carefree like him. _Naruto had such an angelic look on his face as he slept, I couldn't help blush. This guy who I had never met before helped me way more than anyone else. And I didn't even have to ask him.

XxXx

For days and days after that, I always met Naruto at the beach. Sometimes we would talk, sometimes I would watch him surf, and I always brought some food along for him. It was the least I could do for all the help he had given to me. But most of those days were to get away from my family's stress. People were still whispering about me and some even started calling me the black sheep. They thought I didn't know, but I did. How I wish they would stop.

One particular day, Naruto and I were lying in our usual spot looking up at the sky. I closed my eyes to see the after-image of the sky. Suddenly, Naruto spoke. "Hina-chan, let's go an adventure together." I looked at him and got up. "Huh?" I asked. He rose too, and grabbed my hands. "You and me. Travel the world. Go on an adventure." He moved closer. "Think about it! We'd get to see so much of the world, so much culture! I've read about this place where these mysterious lights dance in the sky!" "N-N-Naruto-kun, I–" It was then that Naruto kissed me. And I kissed him back; my body moved on it's own. I felt an electric current run through me and I didn't want it to stop. Naruto laced my fingers with his and kissed me more passionately. My heart started beating faster and faster and louder and louder. What was this feeling?

After a few seconds, Naruto let go. "Hina-chan," he murmured. "I love you." He buried his face in my hair and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's get out of this place. Won't you come with me?" I was stunned. In my 21 years, no one had ever told me that they loved me and here was this gorgeous guy confessing to me. "Naruto-kun," I whispered. "Let me think about it." Naruto grinned. "Hina-chan, it's time you spoke to your father. Do what your heart tells you to do." He kissed me on the cheek, grabbed his surfboard, and left.

XxXx

After dinner, I gave my report card to father. He looked at me skeptically, then opened it. "This is a disgrace, Hinata. Your grades have dropped again. Hanabi has already taken this course and passed it with the highest possible score, whereas you waited a few years. Yet you got this mediocre score." I lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry Father," I whispered. Father shook his head. "It can't be helped. At least you are no longer the heir to the company, so you do not have to worry about getting the best possible grade." My hands started trembling. _Again with the heir stuff. _"Hanabi is much more capable," father continued. "She can deal with having the weight of the family's reputation on her shoulders." _That's enough, father. _"And I suggest you pick it up. There's already talk going around that you are the black sheep of the fa–" "ENOUGH FATHER!" I yelled, getting up. "Enough!" Father was too shocked to reply. Tears started streaming down my face.

"You think I can't endure? Well I've been enduring you thinking of me being weak and incapable since Hanabi was three!" Father was stunned. I had never spoke back to him before. "I-I," he began, then stopped. "No matter what I do, it's never enough for you. You just keep comparing me with Hanabi. It's always Hanabi this, Hanabi that!" I took a breath. "Don't misunderstand. As an older sister, I couldn't be more proud of her. And I'm very happy that she is the new heir. But that's not the point." I sat back down. "Father, I am not like Hanabi. I am me. I have my own capabilities and limits. If only you focused on my capabilities more than my limits." I took the report card from him. "Business, Mathematics, and Science are the only class in which my grade has dropped. Fine Arts, History, Creative Writing and Literary Analysis are classes that I have excelled in. And there's this. I pointed to a comment at the bottom.

_Hinata is horrible at science, she frankly sucks at math, and her business skills are pitiful. If I only took these grades into consideration, as well as the fact that she is to be heir, I'd say she was a crappy student with no hope in Hyuuga Enterprises. But Hinata is not. There is one thing which she excelled in more than others and that is in the art of cuisine. For her concentration in Fine Arts, she chose to do desserts. Each class, she would lug bags of ingredients to the university kitchen and painstakingly prepare the most wonderful desserts anyone had eaten. And while people (including me) ate her desserts, she would take a picture of their expression. That was her portfolio and she did very well in it. _

A smile appeared on father's face and a tear slid down his cheek. "I have been blind." He continued reading.

_Please do not overlook this talent, Mr. Hyuuga. Hinata has potential. Let her go._

_-Tsunade (Head of Konoha Univerity)_

Father read the comment and looked up at me. "Hinata, go." He whispered. "Father?" I asked, confused. "I'm letting you go. Get out of here! Get away from these constraints. Do something no Hyuuga has ever done. Have an adventure!" He smiled sadly. "You are just like your mother was. I'm sorry I didn't see you for you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, father. See you soon."

And then I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards Hanabi's motorcycle. I put on her helmet and started up. And then I went straight for the beach. Never in my life had I felt so free. While driving down, I screamed, "Woohoo!" only to get a bunch of honks from cars. But I didn't care. I was exhilarated!

I stopped Hanabi's motorcycle and ran for it. _Where is he? Where is he?_ I thought. I looked left and right and finally spotted Naruto catching some waves. "Naruto-kun!" I yelled, running as fast as I could. Naruto turned around, shocked that I was sprinting into the water. He started making his way towards me. "Hina-chan?" he asked surprised? I was up to my waist in water and tears were streaming down my eyes, but I kept running. _Closer, closer, closer. _Then I hugged Naruto tightly. Slowly, Naruto put his arms around me. "Hina-chan? Why are you crying?" "Naruto-kun," I panted. "Let's go. Let's go to the place where the lights dance in the sky." I looked him in the eye and smiled. "You spoke to your father?" he asked, getting excited. I nodded. Naruto grinned and kissed me. "Then let's go on that adventure, Hina-chan."

THE END


End file.
